The One In Vegas, Part 1
"The One In Vegas" is the single episode season finale of the fifth season of Friends. Both parts aired as a one episode on May 20, 1999. Plot Joey calls Phoebe; refusing to take Chandler's apologies for not believing in his film, he barks for him to not come over- he's working as a gladiator in armor at Caesar's Palace. Monica tells Phoebe, who may not tell Chandler, that she met and lunched with Richard, but felt nothing. Monica decides to give Chandler one anniversary present a day early: tickets for Las Vegas; Phoebe insists everyone goes, to make up for her missing London (she was pregnant with triplets at the time). Ross and Rachel have previous engagements but decide to follow the next day. On the plane, as Phoebe goes to the restroom, Chandler realizes he forgot the anniversary present, but Monica immediately forgives him. Chandler replies, "This is the worst anniversary ever" the minute Phoebe returns, making Phoebe believe that Monica told him about Richard, saying, "So you told him about the Richard thing." In Vegas, Chandler and Monica fight whether she may see Richard again. As Phoebe put the idea in her head, Rachel tests out walking around alone and naked; Ross sees her and comes over, thinking it was a sexual invitation; this misunderstanding escalates on the plane to embarrassing each-other in outrageous ways, including Rachel spilling a drink on Ross' crotch and Ross drawing a moustache and beard on Rachel while she slept. In Vegas, Joey must admit he's just earning cash while the movie is delayed lacking funds. Joey loses his only tip in one hand, but thinks he'll make a fortune because he found the dealer to be his "identical hand twin", and demands Chandler is supportive this time. The dealer eventually asks Joey to leave him alone, angrily. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Thomas Lennon- Randall Rick Pasqualone - The Croupier Todd Glass - The Airplane Guy Baillie Gerstein - The Tourist Lisa Cash- The Flight Attendant Paul Gebeau - Man kissed on the plane Joel Heyman- Guy on Plane James Paradise - Casino Boss Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Ted Cohen & Andrew Reich Quotes *'Rachel': (takes off her robe) Oh! Look what happened! {Don't get your hopes up guys, we only get to see her from the back or from the neck up. Its times like these I wish that the networks would broadcast some nudity other than Denis Franz's butt.} (In her head.) Huh, check me out! I'm in my kitchen…naked! I'm picking up an orange. (Does so) I'm naked! (Goes into the living room) Lighting the candles, naked, and carefully. (She backs anything that might have a point like a candle on her body away.) *to Ross's apartment, he's sitting by his window looking at an art book. As he's turning the page, he glances up and notices something. *'Ross': (in his head) Oh my God! That's Rachel naked! I can't look at that! I am looking at this. (Looks back at his book.) Okay, vivid colors, expressive brush strokes—Unless she wants me to be looking at that. She knows I'm home. She knows I can see her. What kind of game is she playing? I think maybe someone's lonely tonight. Oh-ho, Dr. Geller! Stop it! You're being silly! Or, am I? Trivia General *This episode is one of the few titles that doesn't begin with "The One Where..." or "The One With..." *When Joey calls Phoebe to find out his ATM PIN, she reminds him it is 5-6-3-9. On an alphanumeric keypad, this spells J-O-E-Y. *This is the only time throughout all ten seasons the Central Perk set was taken down. It was turned into Caesars Palace for this episode. *Jennifer Aniston did the entire naked sequence herself. Goofs * When Rachel looks through the the peephole she sighs to indicate that Ross is ruining her naked-alone time, but when she opens the door he is leaning on the door jam and would have been out of the frame of the peephole. *When Phoebe says "It's only Chandler." Monica turns to her and her hand is on the straw. In the next shot, her hand is next to her hair. *Chandler claims that if he won $5,000 he would join a gym, however in an earlier episode it is shown that he was unable to "quit the gym", meaning he is a member of a gym. *Phoebe says to Monica, "I can't believe you guys lasted an entire year. I owe Rachel 20 bucks." However, Rachel and Phoebe had not found about Monica and Chandler's relationship until a few months ago. Photos Ross-Rachel-5x23.png Akaward_Plane_Moment.png RachelRossInAppartment-5x23.png Episode Navigation Category:Season 5 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes